


Bridges and Crossroads

by AlexSkye1898



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little denial of feelings, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Falling for three different boys is rough, Feeling excluded, Feelings Realization, Foursome, Getting Together, Mentions of Sex, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sexuality being (sort of) discovered, Swearing, Tears, Vampires, Watching from the sidelines while feeling left out, Watching others fall in love, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: It started with Shirota Mahiru then, Kuro got involved. And lastly, Watanuki Sakuya was the ending. You fell in love a total of three times with three different boys from somehow getting involved in a vampire war against Tsubaki. You watch them love each other and you, but you feel so left out. How did it come to this? You never asked to feel this way with three other people after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Servamp
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to its original owners!
> 
> Warnings: swearing, eventual foursome, 2nd Person POV, bittersweet ending, angst, teen drama, blood, vampires, getting together, tears, jealously, feeling left out, polyamory, polyamorous relationship, and sexuality being (sort of) discovered. You HAVE been warned!
> 
> Alex: Please enjoy Bridges and Crossroads!

 

* * *

 

_It started with Shirota Mahiru..._

 

 

It was sort of a running joke between you and your friends that you were attracted to the brunette because of his mom-like mannerisms, the older brother vibe that he sometimes gave off. It was kind of funny, watching him act like the stern mother hen amongst his group of friends. Even though they were the same age, he's like the dad or housewife of the group. That showed his maturity, the fact that he's responsible. Sure, Shirota Mahiru isn't the most handsome guy in your class, there were other boys in the school that were better looking than him. He isn't the most intelligent either, he's not stupid, but he's not a genius either. The brown eyed boy does stay on top of his studies and makes pretty good grades, the kind that doesn't give parents' heart attacks every two seconds. He always does jobs that no one else wants to do, giving a hundred and ten percent into his work. For someone who claims to like simple things, he sure does makes complicated tasks look easy. You weren't sure when it started, being so damn attracted to him. You were introduced to him just like everyone else, at the beginning of the school year. He gave a basic greeting, same as all your other classmates, not all that memorable. Then, you noticed how he took on the class' burden without compliant, he would rather take on all the work himself.

 

 

Everyone else is trying to decide who would take on whatever job it is while ranting how they don't want to do something so troublesome. It must be hard on him, simply taking charge of every possible thing the teacher wants the class to do. He ran for them in the Sports Festival despite not being in the track team. He took care of the class rabbit since he had a lot of free time and could take care of animals. Shirota-Kun even baked sample cookies for the Culture Festival. The brunette decided that he'll fix all the costumes for the maid café you were doing for the occasion. You were wondering why he would do such a thing. As you walked home, you thought about him all the time. It made no sense, letting your mind wander off to some boy you hardly know. You heard some laughter and teasing arguments, you caught sight of Shirota-Kun with his friends. Surprised, you said his name out loud by accident. He must have heard you since he turned around at the sound of your voice. It was weird and a little awkward seeing him outside of school especially when he's with other people. You took note of who was by his side as he explained to his friends of who you were.

A blond boy with a bored expression with his bag hanging loosely in his hand on top of his shoulder, you briefly remembered that the brunette called him Ryusei a few times in class. You don't remember what his last name was, so you kept quiet to avoid calling him so familiarly. There was another brown haired boy next to Shirota-Kun, a little taller and had a gentle expression on his face. His name was Koyuki according to your brown eyed classmate; again, you stayed silent since you also don't recall his last name either. The last one, standing in a slouch with wild green hair and creepy red eyes, is Watanuki Sakuya. The legendary class clown in your grade, everyone sort of avoids him since he pulls the craziest pranks on his victims.

 

 

You never liked that look in his crimson gems when he pulls that trickster bullshit act, it always seemed fake and somewhat of a mask to hide something. You were always wary of Watanuki-Kun, like everyone else, you just tolerated his exaggerated and ridiculous lies since he was Shirota-Kun's best friend. A concerned voice brings you back out from your thoughts.The brunette looked at you worriedly since you didn't answer him for a while, Watanuki-Kun gives you a suspicious glance. You ignore it in favor of apologizing to your classmate while saying you were thinking about something else. He tried to include you in the conversation, but you decided it was better if you simply went home. He offered to walk you, you tried to turned him down, but he kept insisting. That was when the two of you discovered you live not only in the same apartment complex, but in the same hallway too. In fact, you live directly across from him. It was so weird since you lived there for years and never noticed him there. He voiced your thoughts and you wondered if he was a mind reader. You share a brief laugh with Shirota-Kun, feeling much more light-hearted than you ever did. You caught a glance at his toothy grin and that was when you knew, you were done for. A wide, boyish expression stretched across his face in a beaming smile that you swore lit up the entire hallway. You had heard rumors that the brunette's grin was out of this world, you never believed it until now.

 

 

You fell hard, more than you ever did in your whole life. He laughed, you inwardly melt, and the both of you said your goodnights' to each other. The next couple of weeks happened the exact same way, you went out of your way to wake up earlier than your usual time just to see him sleepily grin at you as he leaves his apartment for school. You weren't in any clubs, you always just sort of hung out with your friends after classes. But, nowadays, you would leave as soon as the last bell rang to say goodbye to Shirota-Kun. Your friends wondered what was going on with you, after a while, they eventually figured it out. The sighing, the staring into space, always in la-la land, never truly focusing on anything, doodling in your notebook, and blushing randomly. Your friends put together the fact that you fell in love with someone, you chose not to correct them. That was ridiculous, falling for someone you hardly knew? As if! It's a big, fat crush. Nothing else, it's not love!

 

Then again, it all made sense. You were too far gone for Shirota-Kun, now, all your friends know about it. They were supportive, but they also constantly bugged you about what you liked most about him. There were smarter, better looking guys at school after all. Not a lot of people would go after a more plain choice like him. You shook your head at them, that wasn't what attracted you to Shirota Mahiru. You liked his kindness, cheerful smiles, friendly nature, his responsibility, his bright personality, the fact that he's more mature than most of the boys in your class, and even the fact that he's simple is so fascinating. After a few weeks, you decided to confess your deep feelings to him. It was now or never, it's your time to finally shine!

 

 

 

 

_Then, Kuro got involved…._

 

 

 

 

You spotted Shirota-Kun carrying a grocery bag and his new cat, Kuro, in his bag. Your heart leaped at the sight. This is getting really dumb, you really need to get your confession off your chest. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, you saw Watanuki-Kun grab him and pulled him into an alley. On one hand, you didn't want to interfere with whatever is going on with them. On the other, you really wanted to know what the hell is going on. Running into the scene wasn't the smartest move, but your curiosity took the better of you. Your green haired classmate was holding sharp knives with a crazed look in his red irises. Kuro and Shirota-Kun were tangled up in thin strings that you barely noticed until you saw the pale moonlight reflect on the wires. The brunette saw you when you screamed out his name and warned you to run away. Your legs felt like stone, you couldn't move. Your eyes were staring at the sight before you. What the actual hell is going on?

Watanuki-Kun also looked surprised when he realized you were there, he even seemed hesitant on trying anything. Subclasses, servamps…..there were so many words being tossed around that you could barely keep up. What do they mean? Since when did the brown eyed boy's cat talked? Watanuki-Kun is a freaking vampire? The cat is also one too? There was so many questions, so little answers. You felt yourself getting tugged into the air by the strong wires, Shirota-Kun yelled out you name with an emotional outburst you never heard him use before. He managed to break himself and Kuro free then, the cat turned into a fucking human! He was really tall, extremely pale, slim featured, lightly muscled, light blue hair, and red eyes that glow eerily. You saw small fangs glint menacingly, he really is a vampire. Watanuki-Kun has tears in his eyes, fangs briefly showing as he spoke. The green haired vampire seems hurt that Shirota-Kuhn lied to him, he doesn't want to actually hurt him.

 

 

Your ears were ringing, you couldn't move because of the strings binding you. Even if you could get free, where would you run? The vampires are stronger and faster than you, a mere human. Another vampire and a young boy ran into the scene. You heard Shirota-Kun call him Misono, he must also be involved in whatever is going on if they know each other. Misono-Kun said the name Lily to his vampire companion and tried to fight off the crazy fanged monster they called Belkia. The purple clad boy tried to be brave since he saw you wrapped up and when the brunette mentioned that you were his friend. Too much went down, blood everywhere.

Shirota-Kun was seriously trying to kill his own best friend. You looked away, you never saw such a lost or angered expression on his face before. Kuro tried to calm him down, there was no use, it's like Watanuki-Kun wanted the brown eyed boy to hate him. The blue haired vampire went on a rampage, it was too much. After somehow getting out of there alive, you decided that you wanted to go home and rest for the next thirty years. Shirota-Kun stops you and asks if you want your memory erased if you don't want to remember what went down earlier. You stopped to think about it, his eyes stare at you in determination. You think back at the hurt expression Watanuki-Kun had, the guilt on Kuro's face for what happened between them. You said no, he seemed torn at what to do. You could tell that he doesn't want you to be dragged into whatever is going on. You don't know if it's because he actually cares about you or he just doesn't want anyone to hurt by being involved with vampires.

 

 

He asked you if you wanted to go over to his place since he does need to explain what's happening. Ignoring the skip in your heartbeat, you agree to his request. A couple of hours later, you understood the basics. Kuro is what is called a Servamp, a servant vampire. They make contracts with Eves', their version of an owner or master. The cat has six other siblings that represent a sin then, there was a reveal of a seventh sibling that wants to wage war on them and the humans. The eighth brother is called Tsubaki, the Servamp of Melancholy, and his underlings are the ones that were responsible for those rumored vampire attacks you've been hearing about. Watanuki-Kun is what they call a Subclass, a lower class vampire made by the Servamps. They are created when a dying human drinks the blood of a Servamp and forced to obey their command for the rest of their immortal lives. How peculiar indeed.

 

 

 

 

Confessing to Shiro-…Mahiru was strange, not exactly how you pictured. It wasn't even romantic or as tension building like you saw it in the movies. You just told him you liked him in that way, end of story. He replied by saying he likes you as well. You would be overjoyed when he returned your affections, but the vampire war is a bigger concern than finally becoming his lover. It was odd, after so long of pining, calling him your boyfriend felt so exhilarating. Your friends congratulated you for finally getting your ass in gear and confessed. You gave them a small smile, knowing that deep down you just want to cry. You can't be with him the way you wanted to. He's focused on the battle with Tsubaki and Kuro is always by his side because of their contract. The way the blue haired vampire stood so closely to your boyfriend, the way he reacts to his words and actions. You noticed it rather quickly, you're not blind. Despite being lazy and always wearing a resting bitch face, Kuro is not so bad to hang around with. He's a challenge in video games since he had been around even before they were first invented and had years of playing them. The way his fingers expertly punch each button with a determined purpose, the gleam in his red gems when he stares at the screen with a concentrated frown.

 

Since you have two working eyes, it was pretty clear that the blue wearing vampire is a total hot mess. Both literally and figuratively, based on how he leaves the state of Mahiru's living room. You could see that he is far more attractive than Mahiru, his mysterious looks are technically far beyond human understanding since he has been that way for centuries. It should be wrong to see him in either a sexual or romantic light, he's literally hundreds' of fucking years than you for crying out loud! Still, it didn't stop you from seeing it. You kept repeating the same mantra: _It's fine, it's okay._ The way they are together, when they think you're not looking. Their domestic sphere that you were never allowed to step even a foot inside, the way they stand so intimately close without reason. You just can't _stop_ seeing them. Your cute boyfriend looks so much more gorgeous next to Kuro, it shouldn't be fair. You should be jealous, but you're not. It makes your heart race like before, you can't be acting like this. You need to pull yourself together! There's no way you fell in love twice in a row! It's just not possible. You try to figure out a far more logical reason, but you simply _can't_  look away anymore.

 

 

 

_Lastly, Watanuki Sakuya was the ending…_

 

 

 

What are you even doing? It was ridiculous, leaving like that when there were dangerous vampires running around. You paused, you ask yourself if Mahiru or Kuro even noticed you left. Maybe, maybe not, who knows at this point? It was weird, being in Mahiru's apartment with the two of them. One, you're currently in love with and other makes you question if you can love more than one person at the same time. Freaking out, you searched up various sources what this could mean. Polyamory is such a strange word, the concept of loving more than one person. You never thought about it. Sexuality wasn't a conversation you had with your rather adventurous aunt who had been taking care of you since your parents died. She always was ambiguous and very vague about what she prefers. You weren't sure if you liked girls or guys more, you appreciated seeing an attractive person like anyone else. Seeing Mahiru and Kuro act like flirty lovebirds in front of your face made you choke back the tears in your eyes. They were too oblivious of what they were doing to each other and you. Your throat felt so dry, parched as if you've been wandering a desert for a thousand days. What can you do? Force them together? That would actually be a pretty reasonable thing to do.

 

But, Mahiru is loyal, he wouldn't stray if it meant hurting your feelings. Still, you see the way he looks at Kuro and vice versa. It fucking sucked, watching them giving the other those loving glances. You've never seen your boyfriend look at you like that. It stung, more than it should. It's _okay_ , you repeat in your head. You love them both, you should be happy that they love each other. Getting them to confess to it was another story altogether, you basically locked them in a room alone. You weren't supposed to do this, allow such a thing. That was your boyfriend you pushed into a space with someone he's obviously attracted to. Anything can happen and you wouldn't know a single thing. They always had that special bond, contract or not. You were his classmate far longer than Kuro had been Mahiru's Servamp, yet they know each other better than you ever did. Wow, that struck right through your heart.

 

 

You weren't expecting to run into Watanuki-Kun with hot tears trailing down your face. He looked so confused, shocked, and flustered at what to do. All you could do was clutch tightly on to his white and green jacket as you finally released your pent up emotions. Yes, you can finally admit it to your own heart. Being in love with two people who love each other more than you was the worst thing that can ever happen to you. Nervous fingers stroke your hair and the green haired boy blushed in embarrassment at not knowing how to calm you down. He swore to himself causing you to quietly chuckle at his rather pathetic effort to help you feel better. One awkward silence later, you stepped away from his warm embrace and stared at those familiar crimson eyes. With a flaming red face, you ran off before he even tried to stop you. He could have easily chased you down, after all, he is a vampire who is incredibly fast and strong.

Maybe he thinks that you wanted to be alone since you did pretty much had an emotional breakdown in front of him. Coming back to Kuro and Mahiru was causing you to panic, after that weird encounter with Watanuki-Kun, you suddenly stopped caring about what they were doing before you got there. You simply raised a single eyebrow at their messy, disheveled appearances along with their flushed expressions and questionable dark bruises on Mahiru's neck. You teased them by saying that they get more action than a porn star and the results were priceless. This caused you to laugh, more than you did in a while. The pain you felt and the wight on your shoulder were immediately gone. You just smiled and said that it was okay if the three of you love each other, it was all going to be alright. They visibly breathed a sigh of relief at your words, guess you were right about them feeling guilty about having an attraction to each other when Mahiru is in a relationship with you. You accepted Kuro as your other boyfriend, you jokingly say it'll be twice the amount of romantic holiday gifts for you which earned you a groan from the lazy vampire. This made you laugh cheerfully once more that his dorky antics.

 

 

 

The war was over after much revealing of a lot of secrets. Tsubaki's subclasses were taken in by C3 to be kept under observation for cautionary reasons. They didn't take Watanuki-Kun in for some odd reason, maybe because he wasn't with the Servamp of Melancholy for very long? You didn't know nor questioned it since it meant his freedom. It made you smile in joy that he'll be able to live out his immortal life outside of a cage. With some reluctance, both Mahiru and you managed to convince Kuro to teach him how to control his bloodlust and to blend into society in future years. The green haired vampire hung around the three of you a lot always making side cracks about your weird three-way thing. You agreed with him, it is strange. He stayed silent after that, he probably remembered when you cried into his jacket so long ago. You were extremely grateful that he kept that to himself. The last thing you want is for Mahiru or Kuro to feel guilty about what was going on back then. You were totally okay with the two of them doing things on their own without you. You get your share of either of them without the other hanging around as well. It was part of your agreement, the pact the three of you made when your two boys got together.

 

It doesn't stop your jealously sometimes, you get so angry at yourself for feeling that way. You agreed to the terms, in fact, you made them yourself. Why does it still bother you seeing them without you? Falling in love a third time no longer became a surprise for you, you accepted this as a part of you. Confessing to Wata-….Sakuya was even easier than when you first told Mahiru of your feelings. Guess third times the charm, you thought to yourself. Getting him to comply with your rules was something else entirely since he did have a bit of an issue with Kuro. Luckily, Mahiru and you proved to be a force to be reckon with when combined and somehow got them to get along. Oh, they actually became really friendly with each other, a little too much. You remembered their scarlet red faces when you yelled at them to get a room already. So, that's how you got together with three totally different boys.

 

 

Watching them from the sidelines is sort of what you do now. You stopped minding anymore, none of it mattered to you. The three of them are actually getting along and learning to love each other more than they love themselves. Sure, there were times where you felt so goddamn jealous of their dynamic without you. Sometimes, you felt left out when all of you are in the same room. It didn't make sense, feeling so alone in a room full of people. You couldn't tell your friends about your foursome, they would be so damn disgusted and turn you away. You can't vent to your aunt, she may be a sexually active, but she wouldn't fucking understand. No one would, after all, polyamorous relationships were looked down upon in your society. The world may be slowly accepting other things, but your four-way would be shunned.

 

You kept quiet, shut your mouth in silence. Your friends brag about their boyfriends and girlfriends, but you couldn't even pitch into their conversations. The only boyfriend they are aware of is Mahiru and Kuro is still considered a normal cat by your classmates. Sakuya supposedly "transferred somewhere else" and no one really remembers what he looked like because of his memory manipulation. You could see how this bothers Mahiru that he can't talk about them either. The both of you are not ashamed of your boyfriends', but you can't bring them up because of how people will react.

 

 

But, at home, their peering eyes can't penetrate the solid walls of the brunette's apartment. You shed silent tears as you look on from the shadows at your three boyfriends as they love each other without you. You wish it wasn't true, but sometimes, you just don't know anymore. You hope that it's only anxiety or being stressed out from approaching exams. You could only fool yourself for so long. Reality checks in when you see them, you always see it, the way they react with the other's movements and how they breath so sensually as the four of you make love. It's as if you're not really there, invisible to the three of them. Was this how it's going to be? You know they don't mean to ignore you, they truly do try to include you, but it not enough sometimes. Their efforts are pointless and rather sad. You just simply watch as you always do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_This is fine, this is okay…._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You wonder how much longer you can lie to yourself.…_

 

 

* * *

 

** The End  **

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading Bridges and Crossroads! Fluff up your feathers for more, bye bye!


End file.
